A twin-clutch automatic transmission as described below is publicly known by Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2007-177907. A first clutch and a second clutch are respectively provided to an inner main shaft and an outer main shaft disposed coaxially in the twin-clutch automatic transmission. Engagement and disengagement of the first and second clutches are performed by actuators each formed of an electric motor.